Le corbeau renaît de ses cendres
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Comment est-on passé d'un homme brisé par la perte de son amour au démon des cachots ?


La pièce était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui tout était sombre et le soleil ne parvenait qu'au travers d'un volet brisé. Rien en entrant ici n'aurait pu laisser penser que c'était le plus bel été qu'ils aient connu depuis plus d'une décennie. La chaleur qui écrasait tout au dehors n'avait pas réussit à entrer ici. Toutes les pièces de cette vieille maison était plus ou moins scellées, il aurait même été dangereux de partir seul à la découverte de l'étage où, depuis le temps, s'étaient installés rats et épouvantards.

Le salon aurait fait peine à voir à n'importe qui. La seule porte qui tenait encore debout était celle de l'entrée mais étant donné son état il était certain qu'elle ne tenait littéralement que par magie. Le sol était crasseux et jonché de bouteilles vides. Un canapé défoncé semblait soutenir le mur du fond. Une table occupait le centre de la pièce. Les chaises étaient réduites en milles morceaux dispersés ça et là contre les quelques meubles encore debout.

Une colonie d'araignées s'était installée dans le grand lustre et lui permettait sûrement de ne pas tomber en pièces. L'évier, surchargé de vaisselle cassée, faisait pitié. Même si son état actuel rendait la demeure répugnante l'impression était encore accentuée par le fait qu'il était évident qu'elle avait été autrefois une maison des plus plaisante.

Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un amas de tissu noir presque aussi poussiéreux que tout le reste mais lorsque l'homme le toucha, le tas de tissu frémit. Une tête sortit alors d'entre eux. S'il n'avait pas bougé à l'instant il eut été aisé de croire que cette face était celle d'un cadavre. Le visage était osseux et horriblement émacié. Deux yeux sombres profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et injectés de sang était levé vers l'homme. Son expression était cachée par une courte barbe hirsute qui vibrait étrangement. De longs cheveux noirs et gras lui descendaient jusque sur le torse. Sa peau était couverte d'une couche de crasse qui le rendait presque impossible à distinguer des loques sales dont il se couvrait.

Il dégageait une forte odeur d'urine et d'excréments qui s'amplifiait à chacun de ses mouvements pourtant restreints. Mais le sorcier n'était nullement repoussé, il s'approcha encore de l'homme et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment puis l'homme à la robe saisit le bras de celui qui se cachait sous la poussière. Il le souleva avec la facilité d'un pantin l'arrachant à une position qui semblait fondue dans le coin du mur. Puis il lui adressa un regard profondément bienveillant, un regard qui, étrangement étant donné la situation, ne portait aucun jugement.

\- C'est assez.

Son ton était dur même si sa voix n'avait pas été plus élevée qu'un murmure. Et même si l'homme crasseux émit un son de protestation entre le gémissement et le grognement, il se laissa faire. Il se fit traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lorsque l'autre l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique l'homme se cacha les yeux comme si la lumière vive le brûlait atrocement mais un instant plus tard ils avaient disparu tous les deux. La porte de la maison miteuse se referma doucement derrière eux.

Ils réapparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient disparu. Ils faisaient face à un grand portail de fer forgé flanqué de deux piliers surmontés de statues de sangliers ailés. De l'autre côté de la grille un homme immense et barbu s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut et la majeur partie de son visage était cachée par une barbe emmêlée et une masse de cheveux. Il était aussi large que deux hommes et portait une veste composée de diverses fourrures d'animaux grossièrement cousues ensembles.

Un frémissement dans sa barbe indiquait qu'il avait sourit en voyant le sorcier mais son sourire s'était effacé à la vue de la silhouette crasseuse au visage caché dans sa cape poussiéreuse et sale.

\- Bonjour Dumbeldore. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué le demi géant.

\- Très bien Hagrid, merci, répondit calmement l'homme qui s'appelait Dumbeldore ployant légèrement sous le poids de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du portail pour entrer celui-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie. Hagrid proposa son aide au sorcier qui refusa poliment en continuant d'avancer vers le grand château qui s'élevait au bout du parc. Pendant un instant Hagrid les regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner vers sa cabane où un gros chien noir dormait devant le porte en ronflant bruyamment

Le château était agréablement frais. Le silence des couloirs avait l'étrangeté d'un lieu habituellement bruyant. Une fois à l'intérieur l'homme encapuchonné se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de Dumbeldore. Pendant un instant il chancela comme s'il allait tomber puis sembla trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Sans un mot il suivit Dumbeldore qui s'était déjà éloigné dans un couloir descendant. Il parvint à le suivre en s'aidant du mur. Il avait une démarche étrange, comme s'il n'avait pas marché depuis trop longtemps.

Plus ils s'avançaient, plus les couloirs de pierres étaient froids. Le soleil ne perçait plus. Le chemin n'était éclairé que par des torches accrochées aux murs. Elles flambaient sans aucune fumée, ni aucune chaleur. Sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître l'homme connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il savait que Dumbeldore l'emmenait au fond des cachots. Il savait aussi que se dernier s'arrêterait devant une tapisserie représentant un paysage marécageux qui cachait une porte. Et en effet lorsqu'il tourna au bout du couloir Dumbeldore l'attendait près de la tapisserie avec un regard bienveillant. Il tira la tapisserie laissant apparaître la porte secrète sur laquelle s'étalait un écriteau en lettres d'or : « Professeur Severus Rogue, maître de potions ».

L'homme regarda Dumbeldore avec des yeux méfiants puis tapota la porte sans poignée avec sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit alors sans un bruit et l'homme entre suivit de près par Dumbeldore. La pièce était lugubre et froide. Elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Une bonne partie des murs était cachée par des étagères supportant toutes sortes de potions et d'ingrédients. Dans les quelques espaces qu'elles laissaient libres, des flammes vertes brûlaient dans des bocaux suspendus aux murs. La cheminée était éteinte mais s'alluma instantanément lorsque Dumbeldore la pointa de sa baguette. Le feu ronflait à présent comme s'il eut été allumé depuis des heures. La cheminée cachait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain minuscule. Le sol était légèrement poussiéreux mais rien n'était en désordre.

Sur le bureau s'entassait trois chaudrons de trois tailles différentes, une pile de livres et quelques instruments en argent fin. Un vieux tabouret en métal semblait le seul endroit où s'asseoir, à croire que celui qui vivait là ne dormait jamais.

Dumbeldore fit apparaître une chaise et fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Celui-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur puis planta son regard dans celui du sorcier. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était venu le chercher qu'il le regardait vraiment. Ses yeux clairs brillaient toujours de cette lueur de malice derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Son visage ridé était curieusement sans âge. Sa longue barbe, aussi blanche que ses cheveux, cascadait de son chapeau pointu. Malgré son apparence presque frêle, l'homme savait que Dumbeldore, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, était un sorcier très puissant.

\- Je t'ai laissé un an.

Dumbeldore fixait les yeux noirs avec douceur mais malgré tout l'homme resta muet. Le directeur se leva et commença à marcher lentement dans la pièce examinant avec intérêt le contenu des étagères puis il parla, d'une voix patiente et calme.

\- J'ai dû te remplacer, l'année dernière. Ton remplaçant était certes bon maître de potions mais il était loin d'avoir ton niveau et je dois dire qu'il était assez obtus. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'avais pris le poste que sous les ordres de Voldemort ….(l'homme frissonna et émit un grognement bref) ….mais cela ne change rien tu ne m'as pas donné ta démission et même si tu le faisais maintenant je ne l'accepterais pas. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te repentir, de la pire des manière je dois dire, de ce qui est arrivé. Tu es le maître des potions de Poudlard.

Dumbeldore resta silencieux et revint s'asseoir face à l'homme. Ils se jaugèrent sans ciller pendant plusieurs minutes puis Dumbeldore se leva brusquement.

\- Bien. Je vous attends demain matin au petit déjeuner ….Professeur Rogue.

Derrière lui la porte claqua légèrement et la chaise qu'il avait occupé disparut. Le professeur Rogue soupira longuement à s'allongea, à même le sol, devant la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il sut que le soleil était levé même si son logement dans les cachots ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Il aurait voulu de tout son être rester prostré dans le sous-sol de Poudlard mais il savait que s'il ne se montrait pas dans la Grande Salle le vieil homme descendrait le chercher. Cette simple pensée suffit à le faire se lever et sans se débarrasser ni des loques qui couvraient son corps ni de la crasse qui souillait sa peau, il sortit. Il sentait à peine ses pieds nus fouler les dalles froides des couloirs. Il se déplaçait sans faire le moindre bruit comme des années de pratique de la magie noire le lui avait appris. Le Baron Sanglant passa aussi silencieusement à côté de lui. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucun regard.

Rogue glissa lentement jusqu'au hall d'entrée. La double porte de la Grande Salle était largement ouverte et laissait voir quatre longues tables qui accueilleraient bientôt les nombreux élèves des quatre différentes maisons.

Pour l'instant seule une dernière table située au bout de la pièce était occupée. Albus Dumbeldore occupait la place centrale, il accueillit Rogue avec un grand sourire. À sa droite Minerva McGonagall, une femme habituellement de marbre et aux longs cheveux ramenés dans un chignon sévère, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et directrice adjointe, manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant arriver. Elle se tourna vers Dumbeldore mais voyant que celui-ci souriait elle se contenta de se reconcentrer sur son déjeuner en toussant légèrement.

D'ordinaire assis en bout de table Hagrid, le grade chasse, tendit à Rogue une part de tarte à la mélasse. Et Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, se contenta de retrousser le nez face à l'odeur pestilentielle de l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rogue déchira des morceaux de tarte et les poussa dans sa bouche sans aucune grâce. Trelawney quitta vivement la table visiblement outrée. Une fois que Rogue eut terminé sa part de tarte il resta silencieux, fixant son assiette et attendant que les quelques personnes présentes quittent la table pour qu'il puisse à son tour rejoindre ses cachots tranquillement. Dans un raclement de chaise assourdissant Hagrid fut le premier à partir.

Rogue songea en voyant sa lourde silhouette s'éloigner que tout comme Trelawney, ce gros balourd devait être contraint de passer son été ici car il ne possédait aucune autre maison. McGonagall se leva quelques minutes plus tard souhaitant une agréable journée à son directeur et évitant soigneusement de croiser regarder Rogue. Celui-ci se demanda pourquoi la professeur de métamorphoses ne passait pas ses vacances ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle était plus respectable que le garde chasse ou que la pseudo voyante et qu'elle devait posséder une propriété en dehors de Poudlard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer la moindre conclusion, elle avait disparu dans les couloirs, s'évaporant presque aussi immédiatement de ses pensées.

Seul restait à présent Dumbeldore et lui-même. Rogue n'osait pas regarder en direction du sorcier de peur que celui-ci n'engage la conversation mais il dût rapidement constater que le directeur ne restait pas là pour manger car tout, autour d'eux, était devenu silencieux. Rogue prit alors son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il fut presque immédiatement arrêté par une voix calme qui lui fit le même effet que s'il avait crié.

\- Vous n'avez presque rien mangé.

Rogue songea que cette part de tarte à la mélasse était plus que ce qu'il avait mangé durant toute la semaine passée mais il se garda bien d'en dire quoi que ce soit. Il se retourna pour regarder Dumbeldore dans les yeux mais celui-ci était déjà de nouveau concentrer sur une mouche volant entre la confiture et le porridge. Rogue prit cela pour une invitation à retourner en paix dans ses cachots mais lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte la voix tonna à nouveau.

\- Demain soyez propre et présentable ….s'il vous plaît.

Sans dire un mot Rogue fila dans les entrailles du château. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte de ses appartements fermée derrière lui que Rogue se détendit légèrement. Comme une vengeance il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans les cachots à faire l'inventaire de ses ingrédients et la liste de ceux qu'il lui faudrait commander. Il devait être encore tôt dans l'après-midi lorsque rogue se recoucha au pied de sa cheminée et s'endormit.

Sa nuit fut agitée certes mais pas au point de le réveiller, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux il eut l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué qu'avant d'aller se coucher. Il sut qu'au dehors le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Cela tombait bien, il avait fort à faire avant de sortir manger. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain où il se déshabilla en mettant tous ses « vêtements » en tas dans un coin. Personne, pas même un elfe de maison, n'aurait eu l'idée de s'en vêtir. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir où il se voyait de la tête aux pieds, nu comme au premier jour.

Il regarda d'un œil morne son corps effroyablement maigre où saillaient tous les os. Ses cheveux longs lui tombant comme des fils épais sur le haut du torse et sa barbe mangeant son visage cachaient une partie de la misère. Sa peau avait des nuances de gris ou de noir, de marron par endroit. Rogue se répugnait lui-même, mais il ne voyait là qu'un juste châtiment. Il ne voyait en cela qu'une façon de faire ressortir sa crasse intérieure à l'extérieure.

Lorsqu'il laissa enfin l'eau couler sur son corps le sol de la douche se couvrit d'un jus noirâtre nauséabond qu'il fallut presque une heure pour éclaircir totalement. Il avait frotté de longues minutes son corps, sa peau, ses cheveux, sa barbe. Même après se décrassage l'odeur de savon avait du mal à s'imposer mais au moins ne puait-il plus.

Il sortit de la douche et s'exposa à nouveau au miroir, la vision ne fut pas meilleure. Sa peau à nouveau propre arborait une pâleur effrayante soulignant encore, si c'était possible, sa maigreur. Rogue soupira longuement puis jeta un regard au reste de la salle de bain. Comme il s'y attendait, des vêtements propres étaient posées sur une chaise, parfaitement pliés. Il reconnut ses vêtements, ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lorsqu'il avait brutalement quitté Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir.

Il les enfila et se rendit compte qu'il flottait complètement dans cette tenue qui lui allait pourtant comme un gant un an auparavant. Au moins elle avait l'avantage indéniable de ne pas sentir un mélange d'excréments et de rats crevés. Rogue enfila ensuite des chaussures mais se rendit compte qu'il ne les supportait pas, elles lui faisaient mal partout et l'empêchait le marcher. Il se contenta donc de chaussettes émeraude et argent. Celle que lui avait offert Lily lors de leur dernier Noël à Poudlard. De toute façon sa cape longue le cachait jusqu'au sol.

Il se sentait honteux en regardant le tas immonde que formait les vêtements qui le matin même couvraient son corps. Comment avait-il pu ? Rogue fut soulagé que sa barbe et ses longs cheveux cachent encore son visage.

Il était resté sous la douche plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru et il devait aller tout de suite vers la Grande Salle s'il voulait que Dumbeldore ne vienne pas de lui-même. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi silencieux. Peu à peu ils devenaient tout de même plus lumineux. Lorsqu'il passa dans le hall, il vit McGonagall sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit. Rogue comprit alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu hier.

Mais il fallait plus que cela pour déstabiliser la directrice adjointe. Sans ralentir le rythme elle passa près de lui et agita sa baguette. Immédiatement Rogue se sentit étrangement plus frais mais aussi plus ….nu. Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main sur son visage. Sa barbe avait disparut. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts, ils lui arrivaient à présent en bas du visage. Derrière lui sans hausser la voix, McGonagall déclara :

\- Vous êtes bien mieux ainsi.

Rogue ne pouvait qu'approuver même ji jamais il ne l'aurait admit à voix haute. Se rendant compte qu'Hagrid et Trelawney ne l'avai sûrement pas reconnu, Severus Rogue put pénétrer dans la Grande Salle la tête haute. Albus leva ses yeux pétillant vers lui.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Severus.

Rogue vint s'asseoir à la table. Il mangea plus civilement que la veille sa part de tarte à la mélasse mais alors qu'il tendait la main en direction d'un verre de jus de citrouille, il tremblait. Non pas qu'il eut froid mais un tremblement nerveux. Il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis plus de 36 heures ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un an. Son corps commençait à réclamer son dû. Le maître de potions s'évertua simplement à cacher son tremblement à Albus. Maintenant que Severus Rogue était de retour il n'était plus question qu'il se laisse avoir pas l'alcool. Il saisit son verre de la main la plus ferme qu'il put et le vida d'une traite puis sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Dumbeldore regarda la silhouette sombre s'éloigner, aussi rigide qu'il l'avait d'abord connu sa cape flottant autour de lui. Lorsque Rogue tourna sèchement dans le couloir menant aux cachots sa cape virevolta derrière lui et laissa apparaître un instant ses pieds. Albus Dumbeldore se replongea dans son jus de citrouille mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Petit à petit Rogue reprenait du poil de la bête. Les tremblements s'atténuaient, rendant plus aisé la concoction de potions. Ses joues étaient moins creuses et ses côtes moins saillantes. Il pouvait à présent remettre des chaussures. Malgré cela aucun son n'avait encore franchit ses lèvres. Il évitait soigneusement tout contact qui ne soit pas absolument nécessaire. Ce qui, dans les premières semaines, fut aisé étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes au château. Puis deux semaines avant la rentrée Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, et Mr Rusard, le concierge, rejoignirent la table des professeurs.

Le reste des enseignants arriva petit à petit dans la semaine précédant le premier septembre. Chaque fois que de nouveaux arrivants se présentaient dans la Grande Salle le matin et le voyait attablé, Rogue pouvait presque lire le mot « mangemort » sur leurs lèvres mais il suffisait qu'Albus lève la tête pour que toute expression quitte leur visage.

Malgré la table presque complète et les conversations qui allaient de bon train Rogue restait silencieux. Bien que le maître de potions ne fut jamais très loquace, il s'était contenté, il y a un an, du minimum. Minimum qu'il ne semblait même plus vouloir fournir. Aucun des autres professeurs n'essayait de lui parler, seul Hagrid avait tenté une fois mais il s'était ravisé après plusieurs minutes de monologue très embarrassant. Depuis personne ne venait plus le perturber dans son mutisme. McGonagall avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle envers le Serpentard mais elle était malgré tout la seule à le regarder arriver le matin sans essayer de se cacher ou de détourner le regard. Elle semblait vérifier chaque matin s'il n'y avait, dans l'apparence du professeur, aucune trace qui aurait pu présager du retour de la loque puante qu'elle avait aperçu un matin dans l'été.

Mais Severus Rogue retrouvait la forme, doucement mais sûrement. Il mangeait chaque matin un peu plus en voyant le début des cours arriver. Son programme était prêt. Il avait légèrement adapté celui qu'il avait donné deux ans auparavant et il avait étudié ce que son remplaçant avait fait. Il y aurait plusieurs points à revoir mais globalement les basses seraient acquises pour les premières années.

Le 31 août arriva à une vitesse surprenante. Bien que le château ne soit encore habité que des professeurs, il régnait en cette veille de rentrée une étrange ambiance, comme si les murs vibraient déjà de l'agitation à venir, comme si les couloirs résonnaient à l'avance des pas précipités des élèves qui n'arriveraient que demain.

Ça et là les elfes de maison s'agitaient pour régler les derniers détails. La table des professeurs fut plus bruyante qu'à l'habitude comme si les enseignants profitaient pleinement de ces dernières heures de répit.

Rogue regardait autour de lui les lèvres toujours étroitement serrées. L'agitation qui était montée crescendo au sein de Poudlard dans le courant de la journée avait réussi à l'affecter et plus les heures passaient plus il sentait une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Il ne mangea presque rien mais cela n'était pas inhabituel, il n'avait pas encore assez repris l'habitude pour parvenir à s'endormir avec le ventre plein.

Les professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle avec les paupières lourdes et les jambes en coton. Rogue se dirigea avec l'aisance d'un fantôme vers ses cachots. Il était si discret que Peeves, occupé à inspecter un lustre pour savoir comment il pourrait le décrocher, ne le remarqua même pas. Rogue s'allongea sans conviction dans son lit. Les nuits où il avait pu dormir convenablement depuis son retour se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux. Ses pensées furent peuplées de mages noirs et de fantômes aux yeux verts.

Dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux il se leva et sortit des cachots. Sans qu'il sache comment il n'arrivait jamais en retard. Il avait une sorte d'instinct qui lui permettait d'ouvrir les yeux pour sortir de son semblant de sommeil toujours à l'heure. Peut-être était-ce une conséquence d'avoir servit un mage noir aussi impatient que dangereux pendant plusieurs années et qui pouvait requérir votre présence à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Toujours est-il que dès qu'il fut dans les couloirs il sentit une différence. Alors qu'hier le château tout entier semblait trembler d'impatience aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que même les fantômes retenaient leur souffle (ce qui en effet ne pouvait être qu'une impression). Son entrée dans la Grande Salle ne fit que confirmer son sentiment. Alors que la veille les discussions avaient animé la table de bon cœur, aujourd'hui chacun avait le regard fixé dans son assiette et seul Dumbeldore essayait d'attirer joyeusement l'attention de ses collègues. Dans la plupart des cas ses efforts étaient récompensés par un sourire nerveux tout au plus.

Rogue échangea un regard avec la sous-directrice puis avec le directeur avant de s'asseoir et de manger heureux de pouvoir profiter du silence même si son estomac était légèrement serré, l'attitude de ses collègues n'arrangeant rien à cette sensation.

À vrai dire la journée fut très calme. Aucun des enseignants ne semblait disposé à se détendre, certains arpentaient les couloirs le regard dans le vague, d'autres vérifiaient une dernière fois que leurs cours étaient parfaitement prêts, Chourave et Flitwick étaient même en grande discussion mais lorsqu'on écoutait ce qu'ils disaient cela n'avait aucun sens.

Rogue lui-même était incapable de se concentrer sur ses potions, par ailleurs il voulait commencer une décoction particulièrement délicate qu'il n'aurait pas été avisé de débuter dans une atmosphère si chargée de magie troublée. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer refaire un jour. Il sortit des cachots pour prendre la direction du parc.

Se désillusionnant rapidement il fuit le soleil de plomb en s'asseyant à l'abri des regard et à l'ombre d'un retrouver ainsi le ramenait de nombreuses années en arrière alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un élève. Essayant de ne pas repenser à cette insouciante époque où son seul désir était de faire ses preuves et de devenir plus puissant, quitte à s'écarter des règles, il écouta autour de lui tous les bruits de parc qui lui au moins ne semblait nullement affecté par l'imminence de la rentrée.

Sans savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ouvrant les yeux il fut surpris de reconnaître Dumbeldore, négligemment allongé dans l'herbe, la tête reposant sur son chapeau pointu. Le directeur se mit alors à parler sans attendre de réponse et Rogue se surprit à penser que ce dernier parlait de tout et de rien comme seuls savent le faire les personnes âgées. Il se demanda quel âge avait Dumbeldore. Rogue était certain qu'il était plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait sauf qu'il paraissait déjà vieux. Et puis soudain de maître de potions se rendit compte que son directeur s'était arrêté de parler.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui. Albus Dumbeldore était profondément endormi. Ses cheveux blancs formaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Il s'était roulé sur le côté et s'était recroquevillé. Rogue l'observa intensément. Cet homme devait être l'un des plus puissants sorciers que le monde magique ait jamais connu pourtant il paraissait aussi faible qu'un enfant lorsqu'il dormait.

Le dos du maître de potions commençait à la faire souffrir, appuyé comme il l'était sur un tronc. Et puis il n'était jamais sorti autant depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années (et ce qui pouvait s'avérer exact) il commençait à en avoir assez de ce soleil si brillant mais quelque chose l'empêchait de laisser Albus seul. Il avait l'air si fragile et puis s'il attrapait un coup de soleil en dormant ce ne serait pas donner une bonne première image de Poudlard. Rogue se décida donc. Il changea de position pour soulager son dos et ferma les yeux.

Comme si la présence du vieil homme près de lui était un catalyseur, les souvenirs heureux du Prince de sang-mêlé affluèrent. Il revoyait Lily dans ce même parc. Il la revoyait partout. Elle le regardait, lui souriait. Elle était jeune et belle. Sa chevelure flamboyait autour d'elle et Severus se perdait dans ses immenses yeux verts. Elle était là pour lui et pour lui seul. Elle dansait naïvement et Severus aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Tant qu'elle était là il y aurait toujours de l'espoir. Lily était allongée à ses côtés sous le soleil de l'été, ses yeux se fermaient par la torpeur qu'appelait le temps. Elle s'endormit et il semblait à Severus que sa respiration dépendait entièrement de celle calme et profonde de la jeune fille. Et puis à sa grande surprise Lily se mit à ronfler.

Soudain Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Lily n'avait rien à voir avec le ronflement sonore qui s'élevait, en fait de la fine bouche de Dumbeldore. La lumière avait décrue et le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes rouges orangées. Les élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Rogue tendit la main vers Dumbeldore et la lui posa délicatement sur l'épaule. Presque immédiatement le ronflement s'arrêta et Dumbeldore ouvrit les yeux. Voyant son regard perdu Rogue lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il lui avait ôté lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Albus Dumbeldore avait de tous petits yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil mais lorsqu'il se leva ses gestes n'en laissèrent rien paraître, puis il se retourna vers Rogue qui s'était lui-même levé en grognant d'aise.

\- Merci.

Et le directeur s'éloigna. Ce simple mot avait été dit comme seul Dumbeldore savait le faire. Il disait quelque chose mais suggérait tellement plus. Tellement plu qu'on n'y comprenait jamais rien. Rogue soupira et rentra dans le sillage du directeur jusqu'au château. C'était l'heure. La Grande Salle était prête et les professeurs attablés. Rogue partit les rejoindre remarquant au passage que Minerva McGonagall avait l'air encore plus tendue que ce matin et puis Rogue repensa au directeur qui avait disparut toute l'après-midi. Il en vint presque à plaindre la directrice adjointe. Voyant que face à lui elle reconstituait son masque de neutralité il se ravisa.

Les élèves arrivèrent et Rogue en reconnu quelques uns, surtout parmi les Serpentards. McGonagall était partie cherché le Choipeaux et revint à la tête des nouveaux élèves. Rogue se délecta de les voir si apeurés, se tordant les mains et baissant les yeux. Il ne fut pas très attentif à la Répartition levant parfois la tête lorsqu'un de mioches était envoyé dans son ancienne maison. Il ne fut pas plus attentif au discours de Dumbeldore. Il attendait la fin du banquet pour retourner se terrer dans ses cachots.

Le premier cours du lendemain fut ardu. C'était en effet la première fois que Rogue utilisait sa voix depuis plus d'un an. Il y eu quelques ratés, sa voix passant brutalement du grave à l'aigu et plusieurs fois le son mourut dans sa gorge avant la fin d'une phrase. Mais l'allure générale du professeur ainsi que le peu qu'il parvenait à dire suffirent pour qu'aucun élève ne songe à se moquer.

Après une semaine de cours Rogue avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, le sarcasme et les remarques cinglantes bondissant de ses lèvres avec la même ardeur que met un serpent à attaquer. Les élèves entraient de nouveau dans sa classe en tremblant. Severus Rogue était de retour.


End file.
